My Birthday
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Me, Mikey, skateboards, and crushes...just imagine the possibilities...


This is for my birthday this month, and I WILL be turning fifteen, thank you VERY much! It's on the 25th, in case anyone wants to say congratulations. Anyway, I hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's my BIRTHDAY!! It's my BIRTHDAY!!"

Victoria did a little dance in her room, smiling.

"I'm fifteen!! I'm fifteen!!"

"…Can I join in the happy dance?"

She smiled at the orange-banded turtle.

"You can't bring me down today, Mikey!! 'Cause it's my BIRTHDAY!!!!!"

"Really? What are you turning?"

"Fifteen!" She answered with a smile.

"Really?"

She saw a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he whipped out his Shell Cell.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked, looking suspicious.

"Nothing…"

He sent a text message, and she just shrugged.

"So…what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…I say we go skateboarding in the sewers."

"…I can't skateboard…"

"You'll learn…"

'If I break a bone, he's SO dead…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Once I change, I'm gonna hit you so hard…" Victoria threatened.

She'd fallen in SEWER WATER, and she was going in through her bedroom window to change into fresh clothes.

"Better put on something nice. April said something about wanting to take you somewhere."

"Thanks for telling me NOW…" She muttered, grabbing some jeans and a pink top with cute puppies on the chest.

She went to the bathroom, changing, and went back to find Mikey going through her mangas.

"Put those down." She said casually, pulling on socks and white sneakers.

"AH!!"

He was startled, dropping one of them.

"And I thought you were a ninja…"

"Hey!! I'm the Battle Nexus Champion!!"

"Only because Leo got poisoned…I don't know why Raph didn't beat you, but I'm sure he could do it now."

"…You LIKE him, don't you?"

She blushed, glaring at him.

"Shut your mouth and let's go."

"So you DO like him!"

"Shut up!!"

"I can't wait to tell him!!"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!"

He picked her up, careful that she couldn't hurt him before jumping out the window.

"I will!! Then I'll find you two making out on a rooftop!"

She blushed darker.

"MIKEY!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria was getting impatient with Mikey, who kept delaying them in the sewers and was keeping her from the lair.

"Mikey, I'm SICK of this!! Either you take me to the lair or my foot will go so far up your ass you'll get a nosebleed!!!!"

"Okay, okay! Don't go Red Forman on me!"

Victoria hit him upside the head before he walked SLOWLY towards the lair.

"…I wonder how fast you'll go with your butt on fire…"

Mikey sped up, and Victoria smirked.

Once there, Mikey turned around to face her, his back to the closed front door.

"Okay, close your eyes!"

She looked at him suspiciously, but eventually closed her eyes.

Mikey pulled her through the door, and she was pulled a couple feet before Mikey said, "Okay, open your eyes!"

She did, and her mouth fell open at the sight before her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Four turtles chorused, smiling hugely, as April held a huge chocolate cake on a platter, smiling.

A banner, reading 'Happy Birthday!' made Victoria smile.

"THAT'S what Mikey texted!!"

Mikey nodded, expecting her to hit him, but was surprised by a hug.

"You're the best friend in the whole world! I'm sorry for saying I'd kick my foot up your ass and that I'd set it on fire!"

The other three turtles just looked confused.

"…She what?"

"Long story." She answered the red-banded turtle.

It was when she saw presents that she literally jumped for joy.

"We knew about your birthday WAY before Mikey." Don explained, smiling.

"Thanks, Donnie!!"

She hugged him tight, surprising the purple-banded turtle, especially when she was hugging Leo, and then Raph in an instant. Mikey smiled mischievously when it looked like she wasn't going to let Raph go, and said turtle blushed as red as his mask.

"Hey, Vicky! Here's your presents!"

THAT got the girl to run to the presents…

"YAY!!! Which one's are from who?"

Mikey smiled.

"You're looking at my present!"

"…You didn't have time to buy one, did you?"

"…No…"

She smiled, picking up a present gingerly.

"That's from me." Don stated.

She smiled as she carefully took off the wrapping, and her eyes widened at the dark red laptop hidden by the colorful wrapping paper.

"…This-Is-AWESOME!!!!"

She hugged Don again, jumping up and down once she released him, hugging the laptop to her chest.

"It should be faster and more efficient than your other one."

"Thank you, Donnie! Thank you-Thank you-Thank you!!!"

After a minute or more of excited jumping, she put the gift down and took another one.

"That's from Leo." Mikey stated with a big smile.

She opened it happily, and she carefully lifted the black and red hilted, sheathed ninja sword carefully.

"…Whoa…"

She unsheathed it carefully, looking at the kanji engraved on the metal.

"…This is so COOL!!!"

She sheathed it before jumping up and hugging the blue-banded turtle, nearly knocking him over.

"Thought you'd need something to learn, to stay in shape…"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked with fake anger.

"NO!!"

She nearly laughed at the panicked look he got, and punched his arm.

"I'm just kidding with you! I don't give a damn about that stuff!"

She smiled, going for the last present after Leo said that Splinter would teach her as a present.

It was a small box, and she looked at Raph curiously before opening it.

"Keys…"

She looked up at him in surprise.

"Keys to WHAT?"

The other three brothers looked at him just as curiously, and he smirked.

"Follow me."

She followed him up to the warehouse, and her jaw nearly dropped when she saw a black motorcycle before her.

"Oh-My-GOD!!!!!!!!"

She looked it over with wide eyes as the others looked at the bike and Raph in surprise.

"This is the best gift EVER!!!!"

She seemed so lost in her happiness that it surprised everyone when she suddenly kissed the hot-headed turtle and wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was a stunned silence before she realized what she did and backed up, blushing so dark it looked like she'd faint.

"…Whoa…" Mikey muttered, baby blue eyes wide.

"I KNEW you liked him!!!!"

"…Don, can I borrow your Bo staff?"

"Sure."

Victoria took it, and whapped Mikey upside the head.

"OW!!!!"

"Now that I've done THAT…"

Leo looked in lecture mode when Raph wrapped his arms around her waist, making her blush.

"Guess that's one reason I like ya…"

Don took his Bo staff back, saying, "Maybe we should leave you two alone…"

Before Leo could protest in any way, shape or form, Don grabbed him and Mikey, pulling them behind him as they left.

'…Don and Mikey will get a nice punch when this is over…'

"So…"

She looked down at the ground nervously.

"…Um…"

"Embarrassed?"

She blushed darker.

"Kinda…"

She tried to raise her gaze.

"But…I really DO like you…"

He pulled her closer, and she blushed darker, twisting so she was facing him more.

"I like ya, too."

"…Well, THAT'S a weight off my chest."

She smiled, twisting so she faced him.

She kissed him again, her heart fluttering in her chest.

'This is the best birthday EVER…'


End file.
